couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Earnest J. Samson
"Why did they have to die? Why couldn't I have saved them? Why didn't my powers work when i needed them to? Why can't I die?" ~ Earnest J. Samson Bio Earnest J. Samson is a teenager boy with many sorrows in his short life. When he was born Hera cursed him that his strength will always fail him when he needs it the most. In turn as well Hades cursed him to be unable to die regardless of what happened to him. When he was younger, His step-Father took him to the Aquirum. He had grown close to his step father who loved showing him how to feed the animals and the sharks. While feeding the killer whales though one of the whales grabbed his step father by the arm and pulled him under the water. Trying to save his dad Earnest jumped in and tried to beat the whale. The releasing his dad was able to swim to safety and get help trying to stop the mad beast. However, Earnest was eaten whole by the whale. Unable by law to interfere with nature Earnest step father regardless of the law was able to cut his step son free of the whale. He was promptly fired and forced to serve ten years for breaking enviormental law. Earnest however was scarred heavily from partial digestion from the whale. It took him years to grow hair on his head again and his skin was forever bleached by the acids. When he was twelve years old, his mother helped him celebrate his birthday with him at the house. She was unaware of a gas leak and when she went to get a lighter to light his birthday candles she tested to see if the lighter was working. The next second later the house exploded violently killing his mother and his brother Curt. Surviving even that with extensive burns was even more horrible. Now without any family save his step father in prison Earnest was now alone in the world. By age 15 after three years in foster homes where his foster parents abused him by squandering the money that they had been given to provide for him as well as trying to take over his small fortune that his mother's family had given to him as inheritance when he became of age. His step father was relaeased from prison and they were able to move to coney island. For a time things looked up for Earnest as his step father took care of and hired a private tutor to school him instead of having him go to a school where people viewed him as a freak. However this happiness ended tragically on his 16th birthday. His father promising him to take him to the cony island amusment park was driving with him to the location. A large cement truck out of control crashed into them and sent the car to the bottom of the bay. His father in a desperate attempt to flee the car and get his son loose took out a knife he kept within him and tried to cut his belt off of him however accidently after cuttin it the window of the car crashed open flooding the car and drowning his step dad. A minute later the earnest body was lifted to the surface. Living even after being drowned burned, and partially digested and abused with all of his loved ones perishing took a toll on Earnest and broke his spirit and postive attiude. Lost and alone after recovering in the hospital one of the doctors attempted to put him down like an animal. Thats when his powers became active. The second the doctor injected him was the same second that Earnest shoved him away from him. The doctor and much of the wall exploded outward and fell 20 stories to the ground. The building then collapsed killing and injuring hundreds. Crawling out of the rubble a limo pulled out in front of the street and three old ladies montioned for him to hop in. Entering the limo, he lacked the time to buckle up and was thrown across the back seat until hitting the back row. Suriving 13 G's from the acceleration proved to him this was no ordinary limo. Soon they pulled over at the edges of a hill and next to it he saw a large dragon guarding a pine tree with something golden hanging off of it. He climbed out and proceeded to the tree the ladies in the limo told him to not go to the tree but then their warning came a little late. The dragon unleashed its flame upon him. This time though he didnot feel the flame in fact it did not even feel warm. When the dragon swung its claws at him he began to bleed but the force did not send him reeling back rather the dragon roared revealing the blow had broken the dragons arm. Shifting his gaze from the roaring dragon he began to walk into beyond the treeuntil he was overlooking a large camp site with rows of cabins and a large house. At the bottom near the large house he saw what looked like a large horse with a man sticking out of the top half of the horse. Around him were two girls and one guy who was put on a stretcher an being carried into the house. Without hesitating rather then here the dragon moan from its wound Earnest began to walk toward the campsite steadily. As he did he began to see other camper armed in battle gear moving toward him. Not hesitating he took a step toward them and walked forward. Several weeks later After walking through the underworld after being sent their by some son of hades in the Camp, Earnest made his way to Las Angeles walking through the river styx and all the way up to Charon's waiting room. Emerging out drenched with acidic styx water gave him quite a stare. Especially after Earnest just looked at him and said,"You look better in a blue suit that that brown one." Walking across town to the edges of the beach he came across a several monsters having a beach party. Joining them, at first they were pleasent, but when they smelled the halfblood on him they attacked like prihanna's only to suddenly find themselves punched into dust. Drawing out an energy drink from their cooler and taking a sip. He suddenly gagged as all the sudden his face which had been scarred to badly was not begining to look normal and hair began sprouting. "what the heck is in this Monster drink?" He opens one up and gives it to an old man without hair. After the man drinks some of it after coffingfrom its bad taste, his face and body seem to revert back to 20 years prior and a large amount of hair pop up from his head. Looking at the Energy drink can which had this label. "Dredd, its something you can drink." Powers It is unknown what exactly Earnest J, Samson's powers are but from the looks of it as of now. He is immune to fire, can throw an incredible punch. Is possible immune to acid, and has limited invernability. Personality What once had been, a postive encouraging indivuial who despite his looks made people warm up to him, is now a cold emotionless being on the outside but, a weeping child on the inside. His life has had so many tradgedies and curses that he no longer even cares to live. Category:Unknown demigods Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters